I love you
by Javamaniac
Summary: Alternate ending for ep 6.15. Starts off the same, until they get to the vineyard.
1. Chapter 1

"You know me Lorelai, I'm not that guy. I hate hallmark holidays. I hate wasting money on overpriced candy. If a guy loves a girl he shouldn't have to take her out on valentines just so she knows he loves her.!" Luke ranted.

"And you know me Luke, I am that girl. I Love Valentines Day. I think it's extremely romantic for a guy to show his girlfriend/fiancé, or whatever we are, that he loves her. I love it all, the dinner the candy. And just how am I suppose to know exactly"

"Know what" Luke said, calmed a little, slightly stunned at Lorelai's outburst.

"That you love me? I mean, it's not like you've ever even told me. You act like you do, but maybe your just a nice guy. We have fun right? And you act like you love spending time with me, and your always good to me, and you look after me, and well do everything. But am I to just presume or guess that that all equals you loving me?" She said, still fired up. It had been a long trip here and Luke's whole attitude lately had really been affecting her.

Luke just stood there stunned. He had no idea of any of this. She had so much on her mind, and he hadn't had a clue.

"Well?" Lorelai said, trying to get him to answer her." Maybe you're just a good guy, maybe you did all this stuff for Rachel and Nicole and…and…whoever you dated. Do you even want to marry me? No stupid question, how do you know…You wanted to marry Rachel too right?" She said not waiting for an answer. "And you married Nichole, but let's not even go there"

_Damn,_ Luke thought. I have to fix this, everything is falling apart. Our whole relationship is exploding right in front of me.

He walked forward and slid his hand against her cheek and then through her hair and kissed her. At first she didn't respond as she was slightly surprised, before pulling away abruptly.

"No Luke, we can't just fix this like that! It's not that simple"

Of course I love her, how could she possibly not know I love hr. She must know. Luke thought. But then another part of him reasoned, how would she know? How could she be sure at all? It was true he had never actually told her.

"I do love you Lorelai, I I thought you knew"

By now Lorelai was in tears.

"Great, just great" she mumbled still crying.

Luke stood there still clueless, wondering how he could have possible made things worse!

"Great, the first time the man I love tells me that he loves me is because I practically forced him to in an argument. Please Luke just leave me alone. Please" She pleaded.

He didn't know what to do, he wasn't a relationship expert. This wasn't his forte at all!. So he just left her, a crying mess on the bed. His heart begged him to stay, but he didn't know what to do, and she had asked him to leave. A tear slid down his face as he shut the door behind him. He loved her, he loved her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lorelai** just sobbed as quietly as she could, in a mess beneath her blanket, she didn't want to wake Rory and Logan and have them witness all this. She shouldn't have let him see her so vulnerable. How could she have become so vulnerable? She had treaded carefully into this relationship, hadn't she? She was so unsure about everything. She'd never been more uncertain and certain at the same time. She was certain that she loved him, and wanted to marry him, and even have more kids. But she wasn't so certain about what he felt or what he wanted. Sure he said he loved her, but she knew that. Despite what she had said earlier, she knew. But he loved Rory too, that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to marry her. Maybe she was like this person in his live that he couldn't have

_I always dated other guys, maybe he just wanted me because he couldn't have me,_ she thought miserably. _No,_ she kicked herself internally for even contemplating such a thing. But she was confused and she couldn't think of any other rational explanation. She felt wretched, she looked wretched. She wiped her eyes only to be replaced by more. She wished Luke was here, she didn't are anymore, about letting Luke in. She had always been scared of being hurt, hence the leaving people at arms length. She couldn't keep Rory out, obviously. And see how badly that fight turned out. _No, s_he thought, _I'm not like this, sure I fight with the people I love, everyone does, but it's worth it. Rory and I made up, and Luke and I will too._ She thought hopefully

She almost laughed when she realized how she had let Luke in. She knew if the ever got involved it would be great, but she also saw the potential for a lot of hurt, hurt she couldn't deal with. But it was bound to happen eventually. But this can't be the end she thought, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a soft knock at the door.

**Luke** made his way into the living room, it still felt weird, it wasn't his house. He flicked on the television and sat down not really paying attention to what he was watching. He just sat there thinking about the whole relationship, about what Lorelai has said about his ex girlfriends. Suddenly something on the screen caught his eye. He recognized the voice of the host of the show, it was the same guy who wrote the book and tape set he had bought over a year and a half ago. He read the title of tonight's episode. There was this big guy going on about how Valentines Day was just another Hallmark holiday. Luke found himself nodding in agreement. Then this other guy, interrupted and said, that valentines day is one day a year where even the shyest or most unromantic boyfriend gets to shoe his girlfriend just how much she means to him. That's what the holidays all about, the guy finished. The audience cheered and Luke felt like he'd been gutted. The host nodded and smiled in agreement, "So you know what kind of message no card, no gift and no dinner gives her". The big guy tried to defend himself, "I'm not a valentine's guy, it's just not me."

Luke actually felt physically sick now, that's what he had said to Lorelai. God he was the world's biggest jerk. The shows host asked this guy if his girlfriend felt the same way. "Of course she doesn't" Luke found himself saying aloud. The host nodded sympathetically, before looking out to the audience. "You see ladies and gentlemen, relationships are all about communication, just because you're going out with someone, even for a long time, does not mean they can read minds". This sounded vaguely familiar to Luke. He was an idiot. He got up and knocked on the bedroom door.


End file.
